Drug Delivery
A variety of methods and routes of administration have been developed to deliver pharmaceuticals that include small molecular drugs and biologically active compounds such as peptides, hormones, proteins, and enzymes to their site of action. Parenteral routes of administration include intravascular (intravenous, intraarterial), intramuscular, intraparenchymal, intradermal, subdermal, subcutaneous, intratumor, intraperitoneal, and intralymphatic injections that use a syringe and a needle or catheter. The blood circulatory system provides systemic spread of the pharmaceutical. Polyethylene glycol and other hydrophilic polymers have provided protection of the pharmaceutical in the blood stream by preventing its interaction with blood components and to increase the circulatory time of the pharmaceutical by preventing opsonization, phagocytosis and uptake by the reticuloendothelial system. For example, the enzyme adenosine deaminase has been covalently modified with polyethylene glycol to increase the circulatory time and persistence of this enzyme in the treatment of patients with adenosine deaminase deficiency.
The controlled release of pharmaceuticals after their administration is under intensive development. Pharmaceuticals have also been complexed with a variety of biologically-labile polymers to delay their release from depots. These polymers have included copolymers of poly(lactic/glycolic acid) (PLGA) (Jain, R. et al. Drug Dev. Ind. Pharm. 24, 703-727 (1998), ethylvinyl acetate/polyvinyl alcohol (Metrikin, D C and Anand, R, Curr Opin Ophthalmol 5, 21-29, 1994) as typical examples of biodegradable and non-degradable sustained release systems respectively.
Transdermal routes of administration have been effected by patches and ionotophoresis. Other epithelial routes include oral, nasal, respiratory, and vaginal routes of administration. These routes have attracted particular interest for the delivery of peptides, proteins, hormones, and cytokines, which are typically administered by parenteral routes using needles. For example, the delivery of insulin via respiratory, oral, or nasal routes would be very attractive for patients with diabetes mellitus. For oral routes, the acidity of the stomach (pH less than 2) is avoided for pH-sensitive compounds by concealing peptidase-sensitive polypaptides inside pH-sensitive hydrogel matrix (copolymers of polyethyleneglycol and polyacrylic acid). After passing low pH compartments of gastrointestinal tract such structures swells at higher pH releasing thus a bioactive compound (Lowman AM et al. J. Pharm. Sci. 88, 933-937 (1999). Capsules have also been developed that release their contents within the small intestine based upon pH-dependent solubility of a polymer. Copolymers of polymethacrylic acid (Eudragit S, Rohm America) are known as polymers which are insoluble at lower pH but readily solubilized at higher pH, so they are used as enteric coatings (Z Hu et al. J. Drug Target., 7, 223, 1999).
Biologically active molecules may be assisted by a reversible formation of covalent bonds. Quite often, it is found that the drug administered to a patient is not the active form of the drug, but is what is a called a prodrug that changes into the actual biologically active compound upon interactions with specific enzymes inside the body. In particular, anticancer drugs are quite toxic and are administered as prodrugs which do not become active until they come in contact with the cancerous cell (Sezaki, II., Takakura, Y., Hashida, M. Adv. Drug. Delivery Reviews 3, 193, 1989).
Recent studies have found that pH in solid tumors is 0.5 to 1 units lower than in normal tissue (Gerweck LE et al. Cancer Res. 56, 1194 (1996). Hence, the use of pH-sensitive polymers for tumor targeting is justified. However, this approach was demonstrated only in vitro (Berton, M, Eur. J. Pharm. Biopharm. 47, 119-23, 1999).
Liposomes were also used as drug delivery vehicles for low molecular weight drugs and macromolecules such as amphotericin B for systemic fungal infections and candidiasis. Inclusion of anti-cancer drugs such as adriamycin have been developed to increase their delivery to tumors and reduce it to other tissue sites (e.g. heart) thereby decreasing their toxicity. pH-sensitive polymers have been used in conjunction with liposomes for the triggered release of an encapsulated drug. For example, hydrophobically-modified N-isopropylacrylamide-methacrylic acid copolymer can render regular egg phosphatidyl chloline liposomes pH-sensitive by pH-dependent interaction of grafted aliphatic chains with lipid bilayer (O Meyer et al., FEBS Lett., 421, 61, 1998).
Gene and Nucleic Acid-Based Delivery
Gene or polynucleotide transfer is the cardinal process of gene therapy. The gene needs to be transferred across the cell membrane and enter the nucleus where the gene can be expressed. Gene transfer methods currently being explored included viral vectors and physical-chemical methods.
Viruses have evolved over millions of year to transfer their genes into mammalian cells. Viruses can be modified to carry a desired gene and become a “vector” for gene therapy. Using standard recombinant techniques, the harmful or superfluous viral genes can be removed and replaced with the desired normal gene. This was first accomplished with mouse retroviruses.
The development of retroviral vectors were the catalyst that promoted current gene therapy efforts. However, they cannot infect all cell types very efficiently, especially in vivo. Other viral vectors based on Herpes virus are being developed to enable more efficient gene transfer into brain cells. Adenoviral and adenoassociated vectors are being developed to infect lung and other cells.
Besides using viral vectors, it is possible to directly transfer genes into mammalian cells. Usually, the desired gene is placed within bacterial plasmid DNA along with a mammalian promoter, enhancer, and other sequences that enable the gene to be expressed in mammalian cells. Several milligrams of the plasmid DNA containing all these sequences can be prepared and purified from the bacterial cultures. The plasmid DNA containing the desired gene can be incorporated into lipid vesicles (liposomes including cationic lipids such as Lipofectin) that then transfer the plasmid DNA into the target cell. Plasmid DNA can also be complexed with proteins that target the plasmid DNA to specific tissues just as certain proteins are taken up (endocytosed) by specific cells. Also, plasmid DNA can be complexed with polymers such as polylysine and polyethylenimine. Another plasmid-based technique involves “shooting” the plasmid DNA on small gold beads into the cell using a “gun”. Finally, muscle cells in vivo have the unusual ability to take up and express plasmid DNA.
Gene therapy approaches can be classified into direct and indirect methods. Some of these gene transfer methods are most effective when directly injected into a tissue space. Direct methods using many of the above gene transfer techniques are being used to target tumors, muscle, liver, lung, and brain. Other methods are most effective when applied to cells or tissues that have been removed from the body and the genetically-modified cells are then transplanted back into the body. Indirect approaches in conjunction with retroviral vectors are being developed to transfer genes into bone marrow cells, lymphocytes, hepatocytes, myoblasts and skin cells.
Gene Therapy and Nucleic Acid-Based Therapies
Gene therapy promises to be a revolutionary advance in the treatment of disease. It is a fundamentally new approach for treating disease that is different from the conventional surgical and pharmaceutical therapies. Conceptually, gene therapy is a relatively simple approach. If someone has a defective gene, then gene therapy would fix the defective gene. The disease state would be modified by manipulating genes instead of their products, i.e. proteins, enzymes, enzyme substrates and enzyme products. Although, the initial motivation for gene therapy was the treatment of genetic disorders, it is becoming increasingly apparent that gene therapy will be useful for the treatment of a broad range of acquired diseases such as cancer, infectious disorders (AIDS), heart disease, arthritis, and neurodegenerative disorders (Parkinson's and Alzheimer's).
Gene therapy promises to take full-advantage of the major advances brought about by molecular biology. While, biochemistry is mainly concerned with how the cell obtains the energy and matter that is required for normal function, molecular biology is mainly concerned with how the cell gets the information to perform its functions. Molecular biology wants to discover the flow of information in the cell. Using the metaphor of computers, the cell is the hardware while the genes are the software. In this sense, the purpose of gene therapy is to provide the cell with a new program (genetic information) so as to reprogram a dysfunctional cell to perform a normal function. The addition of a new cellular function is provided by the insertion of a foreign gene that expresses a foreign protein or a native protein at amounts that are not present in the patient.
The inhibition of a cellular function is provided by anti-sense approaches (that is acting against messenger RNA) and that includes oligonucleotides complementary to the messenger RNA sequence and ribozymes. Messenger RNA (mRNA) is an intermediate in the expression of the DNA gene. The mRNA is translated into a protein. “Anti-sense” methods use an RNA sequence or an oligonucleotide that is made complementary to the target mRNA sequence and therefore binds specifically to the target messenger RNA. When this anti-sense sequence binds to the target mRNA, the MRNA is somehow destroyed or blocked from being translated. Ribozymes destroy a specific mRNA by a different mechanism. Ribozymes are RNA's that contain sequence complementary to the target messenger RNA plus a RNA sequence that acts as an enzyme to cleave the messenger RNA, thus destroying it and preventing it from being translated. When these anti-sense or ribozyme sequences are introduced into a cell, they would inactivate their specific target MRNA and reduce their disease-causing properties.
Gene therapy can be used as a type of vaccination to prevent infectious diseases and cancer. When a foreign gene is transferred into a cell and the protein is made, the foreign protein is presented to the immune system differently from simply injecting the foreign protein into the body. This different presentation is more likely to cause a cell-mediated immune response which is important for fighting latent viral infections such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV causes AIDS), Herpes and cytomegalovirus. Expression of the viral gene within a cell simulates a viral infection and induces a more effective immune response by fooling the body that the cell is actually infected by the virus, without the danger of an actual viral infection.
Polymers for Drug and Nucleic Acid Delivery
Polymers are used for drug delivery for a variety of therapeutic purposes. Polymers have also been used in research for the delivery of nucleic acids (polynucleotides and oligonucleotides) to cells with an eventual goal of providing therapeutic processes. Such processes have been termed gene therapy or anti-sense therapy. One of the several methods of nucleic acid delivery to the cells is the use of DNA-polycation complexes. It has been shown that cationic proteins like histones and protamines or synthetic polymers like polylysine, polyarginine, polyomithine, DEAE dextran, polybrene, and polyethylenimine may be effective intracellular delivery agents while small polycations like spermine are ineffective. The following are some important principles involving the mechanism by which polycations facilitate uptake of DNA:
Polycations provide attachment of DNA to the cell surface. The polymer forms a cross-bridge between the polyanionic nucleic acids and the polyanionic surfaces of the cells. As a result the main mechanism of DNA translocation to the intracellular space might be non-specific adsorptive endocytosis which may be more effective then liquid endocytosis or receptor-mediated endocytosis. Furthermore, polycations are a convenient linker for attaching specific ligands to DNA and as result, DNA-polycation complexes can be targeted to specific cell types.
Polycations protect DNA in complexes against nuclease degradation. This is important for both extra- and intracellular preservation of DNA. Gene expression is also enabled or increased by preventing endosome acidification with NH4Cl or chloroquine. Polyethylenimine, which facilitates gene expression without additional treatments, probably disrupts endosomal function itself. Disruption of endosomal function has also been accomplished by linking to the polycation endosomal-disruptive agents such as fusion peptides or adenoviruses.
Polycations can also facilitate DNA condensation. The volume which one DNA molecule occupies in a complex with polycations is drastically lower than the volume of a free DNA molecule. The size of a DNA/polymer complex is probably critical for gene delivery in vivo. In terms of intravenous injection, DNA needs to cross the endothelial barrier and reach the parenchymal cells of interest. The largest endothelia fenestrae (holes in the endothelial barrier) occur in the liver and have an average diameter of 100 nm. The trans-epithelial pores in other organs are much smaller, for example, muscle endothelium can be described as a structure which has a large number of small pores with a radius of 4 nm, and a very low number of large pores with a radius of 20-30 nm. The size of the DNA complexes is also important for the cellular uptake process. After binding to the cells the DNA-polycation complex should be taken up by endocytosis. Since the endocytic vesicles have a homogenous internal diameter of about 100 nm in hepatocytes and are of similar size in other cell types, DNA complexes smaller than 100 nm are preferred.
Condensation of DNA
A significant number of multivalent cations with widely different molecular structures have been shown to induce condensation of DNA.
Two approaches for compacting (used herein as an equivalent to the term condensing) DNA:
1. Multivalent cations with a charge of three or higher have been shown to condense DNA. These include spermidine, spermine, Co(NH3)63+,Fe3+, and natural or synthetic polymers such as histone H1, protamine, polylysine, and polyethylenimine. Analysis has shown DNA condensation to be favored when 90% or more of the charges along the sugar-phosphate backbone are neutralized.
2. Polymers (neutral or anionic) which can increase repulsion between DNA and its surroundings have been shown to compact DNA. Most significantly, spontaneous DNA self-assembly and aggregation process have been shown to result from the confinement of large amounts of DNA, due to excluded volume effect.
The mechanism of DNA condensation is not clear. The electrostatic force between unperturbed helices arises primarily from a counterion fluctuation mechanism requiring multivalent cations and plays a major role in DNA condensation. The hydration forces predominate over electrostatic forces when the DNA helices approach closer then a few water diameters. In a case of DNA-polymeric polycation interactions, DNA condensation is a more complicated process than the case of low molecular weight polycations. Different polycationic proteins can generate toroid and rod formation with different size DNA at a ratio of positive to negative charge of two to five. T4 DNA complexes with polyarginine or histone can form two types of structures; an elongated structure with a long axis length of about 350 nm (like free DNA) and dense spherical particles. Both forms exist simultaneously in the same solution. The reason for the co-existence of the two forms can be explained as an uneven distribution of the polycation chains among the DNA molecules. The uneven distribution generates two thermodynamically favorable conformations.
The electrophoretic mobility of DNA-polycation complexes can change from negative to positive in excess of polycation. It is likely that large polycations don't completely align along DNA but form polymer loops that interact with other DNA molecules. The rapid aggregation and strong intermolecular forces between different DNA molecules may prevent the slow adjustment between helices needed to form tightly packed orderly particles.
As previously stated, preparation of polycation-condensed DNA particles is of particular importance for gene therapy, more specifically, particle delivery such as the design of non-viral gene transfer vectors. Optimal transfection activity in vitro and in vivo can require an excess of polycation molecules. However, the presence of a large excess of polycations may be toxic to cells and tissues. Moreover, the non-specific binding of cationic particles to all cells forestalls cellular targeting. Positive charge also has an adverse influence on biodistribution of the complexes in vivo.
Several modifications of DNA-cation particles have been created to circumvent the nonspecific interactions of the DNA-cation particle and the toxicity of cationic particles. Examples of these modifications include attachment of steric stabilizers, e.g. polyethylene glycol, which inhibit nonspecific interactions between the cation and biological polyanions. Another example is recharging the DNA particle by the additions of polyanions which interact with the cationic particle, thereby lowering its surface charge, i.e. recharging of the DNA particle U.S. Ser. No. 09/328,975. Another example is cross-linking the polymers and thereby caging the complex U.S. Ser. No. 08/778,657, U.S. Ser. No. 09/000,692, U.S. Ser. No. 97/24089, U.S. Ser. No. 09/070,299, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/464,871. Nucleic acid particles can be formed by the formation of chemical bonds and template polymerization U.S. Ser. No. 08/778,657, U.S. Ser. No. 09/000,692, U.S. 97/24089, U.S. Ser. No. 09/070,299, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/464,871.
A problem with these modifications is that they are most likely irreversible rendering the particle unable to interact with the cell to be transfected, and/or incapable of escaping from the lysosome once taken into a cell, and/or incapable of entering the nucleus once inside the cell. A method for formation of DNA particles that is reversible under conditions found in the cell may allow for effective delivery of DNA. The conditions that cause the reversal of particle formation may be, but not limited to, the pH, ionic strength, oxidative or reductive conditions or agents, or enzymatic activity.
DNA Template Polymerization
Low molecular weight cations with valency, i.e. charge, <+3 fail to condense DNA in aqueous solutions under normal conditions. However, cationic molecules with the charge <+3 can be polymerized in the presence of DNA and the resulting polymers can cause DNA to condense into compact structures. Such an approach is known in synthetic polymer chemistry as template polymerization. During this process, monomers (which are initially weakly associated with the template) are positioned along template's backbone, thereby promoting their polymerization. Weak electrostatic association of the nascent polymer and the template becomes stronger with chain growth of the polymer. Trubetskoy et al used two types of polymerization reactions to achieve DNA condensation: step polymerization and chain polymerization (V S Trubetskoy, V G Budker, L J Hanson, P M Slattum, J A Wolff, L E Hagstrom. Nucleic Acids Res. 26:4178-4185, 1998) U.S. Ser. No. 08/778,657, U.S. Ser. No. 09/000,692, U.S. Ser. No. 97/24089, U.S. Ser. No. 09/070,299, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/464,871. Bis(2-aminoethyl)-1,3-propanediamine (AEPD), a tetramine with 2.5 positive charges per molecule at pH 8 was polymerized in the presence of plasmid DNA using cleavable disulfide amino-reactive cross-linkers dithiobis (succinimidyl propionate) and dimethyl-3,3′-dithiobispropionimidate. Both reactions yielded DNA/polymer complexes with significant retardation in agarose electrophoresis gels demonstrating significant binding and DNA condensation. Treatment of the polymerized complexes with 100 mM dithiothreitol (DTT) resulted in the pDNA returning to its normal supercoiled position following electrophoresis proving thus cleavage the backbone of the. The template dependent polymerization process was also tested using a 14 mer peptide encoding the nuclear localizing signal (NLS) of SV40 T antigen (CGYGPKKKRKVGGC; SEQ ID 1) as a cationic “macromonomer”. Other studies included pegylated comonomer (PEG-AEPD) into the reaction mixture and resulted in “worm”-like structures (as judged by transmission electron microscopy) that have previously been observed with DNA complexes formed from block co-polymers of polylysine and PEG (M A Wolfert, E H Schacht, V Toncheva, K Ulbrich, O Nazarova, L W Seymour. Human Gene Ther. 7:2123-2133, 1996). Blessing et al used bisthiol derivative of spermine and reaction of thiol-disulfide exchange to promote chain growth. The presence of DNA accelerated the polymerization reaction as measured the rate of disappearance of free thiols in the reaction mixture (T Blessing, J S Remy, J P Behr. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 120:8519-8520, 1998).
“Caging” of Polycation-Condensed DNA Particles
The stability of DNA nanoassemblies based on DNA condensation is generally low in vivo because they easily engage in polyion exchange reactions with strong polyanions. The process of exchange consists of two stages: 1) rapid formation of a triple DNA-polycation-polyanion complex, 2) slow substitution of one same-charge polyion with another. At equilibrium conditions, the whole process eventually results in formation of a new binary complex and an excess of a third polyion. The presence of low molecular weight salt can greatly accelerate such exchange reactions, which often result in complete disassembly of condensed DNA particles. Hence, it is desirable to obtain more colloidally stable structures where DNA would stay in its condensed form in complex with corresponding polycation independently of environment conditions.
The complete DNA condensation upon neutralization of only 90% of the polymer's phosphates results in the presence of unpaired positive charges in the DNA particles. If the polycation contains such reactive groups, such as primary amines, these unpaired positive charges may be modified. This modification allows practically limitless possibilities of modulating colloidal properties of DNA particles via chemical modifications of the complex. We have demonstrated the utility of such reactions using traditional DNA-poly-L-lysine (DNA/PLL) system reacted with the cleavable cross-linking reagent dimethyl-3,3′-dithiobispropionimidate (DTBP) which reacts with primary amino groups with formation of amidines (V S Trubetskoy, A Loomis, P M Slattum, J E Hagstrom, V G Budker, J A Wolff. Bioconjugate Chem. 10:624-628, 1999) U.S. Ser. No. 08/778,657, U.S. Ser. No. 09/000,692, U.S. Ser. No. 09/070,299, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/464,871. Similar results were achieved with other polycations including poly(allylamine) and histone H1. The use of another bifucntional reagent, glutaraldehyde, has been described for stabilization of DNA complexes with cationic peptide CWK18 (R C Adam, K G Rice. J. Pharm. Sci. 739-746, 1999).
Recharging
The caging approach described above could lead to more colloidally stable DNA assemblies. However, this approach may not change the particle surface charge. Caging with bifunctional reagents, which preserve positive charge of amino group, keeps the particle positive. However, negative surface charge would be more desirable for many practical applications, i.e. in vivo delivery. The phenomenon of surface recharging is well known in colloid chemistry and is described in great detail for lyophobic/lyophilic systems (for example, silver halide hydrosols). Addition of polyion to a suspension of latex particles with oppositely-charged surface leads to the permanent absorption of this polyion on the surface and, upon reaching appropriate stoichiometry, changing the surface charge to opposite one. This whole process is salt dependent with flocculation to occur upon reaching the neutralization point.
We have demonstrated that similar layering of polyelectrolytes can be achieved on the surface of DNA/polycation particles (V S Trubetskoy, A Loomis, J E Hagstrom, V G Budker, J A Wolff. Nucleic Acids Res. 27:3090-3095, 1999). The principal DNA-polyeation (DNA/pC) complex used in this study was DNA/PLL (1:3 charge ratio) formed in low salt 25 mM HEPES buffer and recharged with increasing amounts of various polyanions. The DNA particles were characterized after addition of a third polyion component to a DNA/polycation complex using a new DNA condensation assay (V S Trubetskoy, P M Slattum, J E Hagstrom, J A Wolff, V G Budker. Anal. Biochem. 267:309-313, 1999) and static light scattering. It has been found that certain polyanions such as poly(methacrylic acid) and poly(aspartic acid) decondensed DNA in DNA/PLL complexes. Surprisingly, polyanions of lower charge density such as succinylated PLL and poly(glutamic acid), even when added in 20-fold charge excess to condensing polycation (PLL) did not decondense DNA in DNA/PLL (1:3) complexes. Further studies have found that displacement effects are salt-dependent. In addition, poly-L-glutamic acid but not the relatively weaker polyanion succinylated poly-L-lysine (SPLL) displaces DNA at higher sodium chloride concentrations. Measurement of ζ-potential of DNA/PLL particles during titration with SPLL revealed the change of particle surface charge at approximately the charge equivalency point. Thus, it can be concluded that addition of low charge density polyanion to the cationic DNA/PLL particles results in particle surface charge reversal while maintaining condensed DNA core intact. Finally, DNA/polycation complexes can be both recharged and crosslinked or caged U.S. Ser. No. 08/778,657, U.S. Ser. No. 09/000,692, U.S. 97/24089, U.S. Ser. No. 09/070,299, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/464,871.
The Use of pH-Sensitive Lipids, Amphipathic Compounds and Liposomes for Drug and Nucleic Acid Delivery
Cationic liposomes may deliver DNA either directly across the plasma membrane or via the endosome compartment. Regardless of its exact entry point, much of the DNA within cationic liposomes does accumulate in the endosome compartment. Several approaches have been investigated to prevent loss of the foreign DNA in the endosomal compartment by protecting it from hydrolytic digestion within the endosomes or enabling its escape from endosomes into the cytoplasm. They include the use of acidotropic (lysomotrophic), weak amines such as chloroquine that presumably prevent DNA degradation by inhibiting endosomal acidification [Legendre, J. & Szoka, F. Delivery of plasmid DNA into mammalian cell lines using pH-sensitive liposomes: Comparison with cationic liposomes. Pharmaceut. Res. 9, 1235-1242 (1992)]. Viral fusion peptides or whole virus have been included to disrupt endosomes or promote fusion of liposomes with endosomes, and facilitate release of DNA into the cytoplasm [Kamata, H., Yagisawa, H., Takahashi, S. & Hirata, H. Amphiphilic peptides enhance the efficiency of liposome-mediated DNA transfection. Nucleic Acids Res. 22, 536-537 (1994). Wagner, E., Curiel, D. & Cotten, M. Delivery of drugs, proteins and genes into cells using transferrin as a ligand for receptor-mediated endocytosis. Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews 14, 113-135 (1994)].
Knowledge of lipid phases and membrane fusion has been used to design potentially more versatile liposomes that exploit the endosomal acidification to promote fusion with endosomal membranes. Such an approach is best exemplified by anionic, pH-sensitive liposomes that have been designed to destabilize or fuse with the endosome membrane at acidic pH [Duzgunes, N., Straubinger, R. M., Baldwin, P. A. & Papahadjopoulos, D. PH-sensitive liposomes. (eds Wilschub, J. & Hoekstra, D.) p. 713-730 (Marcel Deker INC, 1991)]. All of the anionic, pH-sensitive liposomes have utilized phosphatidylethanolamine (PE) bilayers that are stabilized at non-acidic pH by the addition of lipids that contain a carboxylic acid group. Liposomes containing only PE are prone to the inverted hexagonal phase (HII). In pH-sensitive, anionic liposomes, the carboxylic acid's negative charge increases the size of the lipid head group at pH greater than the carboxylic acid's pKa and thereby stabilizes the phosphatidylethanolamine bilayer. At acidic pH conditions found within endosomes, the uncharged or reduced charge species is unable to stabilize the phosphatidylethanolamine-rich bilayer. Anionic, pH-sensitive liposomes have delivered a variety of membrane-impermeable compounds including DNA. However, the negative charge of these pH-sensitive liposomes prevents them from efficiently taking up DNA and interacting with cells; thus decreasing their utility for transfection. We have described the use of cationic, pH-sensitive liposomes to mediate the efficient transfer of DNA into a variety of cells in culture U.S. Ser. No. 08/530,598, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/020,566.
The Use of pH-Sensitive Polymers for Drug and Nucleic Acid Delivery
Polymers that pH-sensitive are have found broad application in the area of drug delivery exploiting various physiological and intracellular pH gradients for the purpose of controlled release of drugs (both low molecular weight and polymeric). pH sensitivity can be broadly defined as any change in polymer's physico-chemical properties over certain range of pH. More narrow definition demands significant changes in the polymer's ability to retain (release) a bioactive substance (drug) in a physiologically tolerated pH range (usually pH 5.5-8). All polyions can be divided into three categories based on their ability to donate or accept protons in aqueous solutions: polyacids, polybases and polyampholytes. Use of pH-sensitive polyacids in drug delivery applications usually relies on their ability to become soluble with the pH increase (acid/salt conversion), to form complex with other polymers over change of pH or undergo significant change in hydrophobicity/hydrophilicity balance. Combinations of all three above factors are also possible.